Just Another Amortentia Story
by Rosemary3107
Summary: This is what happens when Lily Evans, Head Girl extraordinaire, gets her first detention ever and has to spend it in the potions classroom with the person who got her there in the first place, i.e., James Potter, the annoying co-Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


_A/N: hey guys! Sorry we couldnt update TYTW this week. We're a wee bit caught up in our exams. So this is a backup one shot about James and Lily and amortentia. Enjoy!_

* * *

Just another Amortentia Story

* * *

"Argh! I can't believe how bad my luck is!" I said to myself as I stood outside the Potions classroom in the dungeons. It was 8 p.m., I had just had dinner and was now waiting for the Potions Professor, Slughorn, to come and tell me what I had to do in detention. Yes, you read that right, DETENTION. ME! Lily Evans, newly appointed Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had received a detention! That too on my first day back here after Christmas, all because of that STUPID, NO-GOOD, GIT standing in front of me right now. I swear, if I could, I would just strangle—

"Mister Potter, Miss Evans, please step inside" said Slughorn suddenly appearing from somewhere behind me and scaring the shit out of me. We moved inside the classroom. Slughorn had already given me a lecture before on how he never thought he would see the day that I would get detention and how Potter and I were not setting a good example for the students.

He now gave us another fifteen minute speech on how, being the Head Boy and Head Girl, we were supposed to give other people detentions and not get our arses stuck in one, ourselves. The whole time, Potter and I didn't look at each other, not even once, because I knew if I looked at him I would start throwing new hexes at him again, just like I had done in Potions Class this morning.

Old Sluggy had already given me two warnings before for hexing Potter, so when I hexed him today, that is, the third time in a row in one of his classes; he had to give me detention. Potter, on the other hand, received a detention today because he (once again) started a fight with some Slytherins/Probable Death Eaters and disturbed the class.

Now, you ask me why I had to hex Potter. It's because he had to go ahead and make everything personal by bringing Severus in. I knew he was just doing it to get back at me for something I may have done in the past but I was really mad. So, I hexed him. It was stupid, irresponsible and it definitely did not feel good but I figured that it was my last year, so if I wanted to do something reckless, now was the time. Sirius Black was really rubbing off on me.

Once Slughorn was finished with his speech, he took our wands and set us to the task of cleaning cauldrons, the muggle way. He then went and sat on his desk, removing the thread on a stack of letters. I made my way to the mountain of cauldrons that needed cleaning, in the corner, and Potter followed. We did not say anything to each other for a while and sat rubbing the cauldrons with a wet cloth. It was getting REALLY awkward.

Then, suddenly, there was a loud pop and a house elf was standing in the centre of the room. Addressing Slughorn he said, "Mister Dumbledore has asked Hooky to tell Mister Slughorn that Mister Dumbledore wants Mister Slughorn's presence in his office right now."

"Oh, all right. I'll be there in a moment. You go ahead and tell that to Headmaster Dumbledore." And with a snap of his fingers, Hooky was gone.

Slughorn turned around to address us. "Unfortunately, children, I have some business to attend to. So you will have to scrub these cauldrons clean by yourselves. Now, by the time I return, I want all these cauldrons and pots, clean. Unless I don't return before your curfew, you can leave once you've finished the work. Goodbye!"And then he left the room, his robes swishing as he literally ran out.

Potter and I kept working quietly, as if having come to a silent agreement that not speaking with each other would be best for us. It was getting uncomfortable. I started scrubbing the pots faster so that I could finish this quickly and go back to my dorm.

I was working on my second last cauldron when Potter caught my eye, and looking somewhat apologetic, decided to speak."Lily, I'm really sorry."

It is safe to say that I NEVER expected him to say that. Potter had caused a lot of trouble before too and had never really apologized for it, so it caught me a little (very) off-guard. It was so un-Potter like to apologize for the mischief he had caused, that I ACTUALLY asked him, "What for?"(Like a stupid person)

He looked at me incredulously, and then raised his hand to my forehead to check if I had a temperature. I swatted his hand away at once. "What the HELL Potter?"

"Just checking if you were okay. You don't seem to have a temperature but something must be terribly wrong with your health for you to have remained so quiet the entire time."

"Ha-Bloody-Ha, Potter. You think you're so funny, don't you?" Git.

"Yes, I actually am quite proud of that particular quality of mine. But I was being completely serious this time. I just can't believe that you haven't murdered me yet for getting you in your first detention ever."

"Oh thank you for reminding me of that. I think I still have some time before Slughorn returns, don't you?" I said, my hand reaching towards my wand, which was not there.

"Again, Lily, I just want to say I'm extremely sorry."

"Again, Potter, what are you sorry for? For disturbing the class? Pranking the Slytherins? For hexing Severus? Or for trying to give me emotional scars by bringing up my name in front of him in public?" I said. His face lost the signature smirk it was holding before.

I didn't wait for him to speak again and got up from where I was sitting. I picked up the wet wash cloth and moved over to the tables and desks. Potter did the same.

We worked in silence again, moving from table to table, always making sure we were on different sides of the room.

Suddenly, I caught a whiff of something that brought butterflies in my stomach. It smelt like old books, and freshly baked cookies, and coffee. I groaned internally as realization set in. The cauldron obviously held Amortentia. Then it suddenly changed into something that smelt ridiculously like the cologne that James applied. No. No way. NO BLOODY WAY.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jame- I mean Potter. His eyes were glazed over with a lust filled expression as he stared at the cauldron. Slowly he walked towards my table. I wanted to tell him, warn him rather, that this was Amortentia, but my brain somehow didn't process the thought properly.

He turned to look at me, his maddening hazel eyes, gazing into mine and I lost all train of thought. I took my time to study his face, my eyes moving from his eyes to his nose to his lips... Merlin they looked delicious!

He was studying my face too, with a brilliant smile. He slowly leaned in towards me and I almost did too- before catching myself, in time. I put a hand on his chest to push him away. Blushing, I said, "It's the Amortentia, James. We should... We should probably get back to work."

"Huh? Oh, right... Amortentia... Of course" he muttered and returned to his side of the table. He gave me a sheepish grin. I will not lie. I was disappointed, but I hid it well and went to clean my side of the table.

Some idiot had spilled some potion on the table that had just dried up and now it wasn't coming off. I kept scrubbing the table, but my mind was wandering to unwanted places. Godric, I wanted to kiss Potter so badly. But I was being a hypocrite by thinking so, because I was the one who protested against the act.

My brain was working in overdrive as thoughts of me and James floated through my head but this time around, we weren't just kissing. And it disgusted me that I had moved from hating him to being infatuated with him in one second. It was starting to get hot in there. I stole a glance at James and saw that he was concentrating on scrubbing the table as if his life depended on it. It meant that now that he wasn't looking at me, maybe I could remove my robes (I was wearing Muggle clothing inside).

I didn't see it then, but James and I were on the same side of the table again. I found that out once my hand collided with his and he looked at me with those amazing eyes of his. It was really taking everything in me to not kiss him right then and there. But I reminded myself that THIS WAS POTTER. I could not kiss him. It would be against my elements.

But somehow my body didn't listen to my brain. Maybe it was because of the smell of that damn cologne, or his hand on mine, or the way he was looking at me. His eyes gave away the feelings that he had for me in that moment, what he wanted to do to with me, and I feared that I had a somewhat similar expression.

Again I tried reminding myself that we hated each other and this was just the effect of Amortentia, would anything good come out of it?

But all sane thoughts and doubts were forgotten as his lips crashed onto mine and I instantly melted into his touch. There was no preamble, no teasing touch, just tongue and teeth and the scratch of James's stubble against my skin. His hands roamed up and down my arms causing Goosebumps to pop up on my skin. They travelled a little south and then rested around my waist pulling me closer to him.

My hands flew up to the nape of his neck, playing with his hair as our kiss intensified. His mouth moved to my jaw, then down my throat, placing gentle kisses along the way. Merlin, he was making me crazy. I moaned a little as his lips found my pulse point. This embarrassed me and apparently that was enough for my brain to start working.

I was kissing James Potter. We hated each other—not always, some days were better than others—but still… Not that I hadn't thought of doing this before, because I had, and it was even better than I imagined it would be. I blamed everything on the Amortentia really, but then I realized something… we hadn't had any of it, we had just inhaled the vapours, which meant that technically we were doing this voluntarily and not under the compulsion of any potion.

Even though I was a little shocked by this realization, the snogging continued. I asked myself what good would ever come out of this…. But no matter how much I questioned my actions, in the end, I knew I wanted this. I gasped when his hands moved under my t-shirt and touched the bare skin on the small of my back. I was about to say something that I would probably regret when—BANG!

There was loud crack and Hooky was standing in the centre of the room. I immediately unhooked myself from James and jumped at least a metre away from him. I was blushing red from my head to toes as I readjusted my clothes. I didn't have time to even look at James before Hooky spoke up, "Mister Slughorn has asked Hooky to tell Mister Potter and Miss Evans that their detention is over and that they can go back to their dormitories. Mister Slughorn also wanted Hooky to bottle up the Amortentia…"

"Oh, er, okay, yeah sure Hooky, go ahead" said James and pulled me away from the table and into a corner. We let Hooky pass us and continue his work. I finally looked up at James, only to see him gaze up and down my body. When he looked back up, I saw that his pupils were dilated and his face was flushed, but I'm pretty sure I had the same expression.

"Wow, muggle clothes are amazing" he said to me. "You should wear them out more often"

"To appear more like a freak and give another opportunity to the people who like to pick on me daily and tell me that I don't belong here? No, thank you very much." I said haughtily but I didn't really mean it. Godric, I swear, if Hooky wasn't there then, I would have just had my way with James.

"Since when—" James was cut off by Hooky.

"Hooky's work here is done, he will be leaving now."

"Alright" said James.

"Hooky, wait" I said and stepped a little closer to the elf, "whatever you saw happened here, please don't tell anybody. Please?" I said because that would just be disastrous.

"Yes, Hooky will not tell anyone anything. Hooky will leave now." And with a snap, Hooky, the Hogwarts house elf was gone.

"Smart…" said James as we started walking out of the classroom and back to our dorms.

When we had exited the dungeons, James very awkwardly started speaking, "So, Lily, about what happened… I… I just wanted to say that I get it if you're mad at me and—"

"Do I look like I am mad at you James?" I asked.

"Well no, not really, but—"

"James, I'm not mad at you" I supplied.

"That's great", he said and gave me a nervous smile. Nervous, I had managed to make James Potter, NERVOUS. Maybe I should do this more often, I thought to myself. When we finally reached the Gryffindor common room, James and I started ascending the common stair to our dorms. With each step that we took, the awkwardness increased. Somebody needed to address the elephant in the room.

"Lily, if you're not okay with what happened, I'm sorry that you had to spend the detention with me" said James. Hmmm I can't believe I'm saying this, but I had quite enjoyed what had happened. Actually, I wouldn't mind if it happened again.

"Well, James, I'm not _quite_ sorry it happened. Are you?" I said smiling at him. He looked at me with surprise etched on his face. And then he a grin spread across his face. It was so dazzling that I had to remind myself to breathe while looking at him.

We were standing outside my dorm now. He stepped close to me and wrapped an arm around my waist, "No. I'm not sorry at all" he said, smirking.

"Good" I breathed, as I pulled his lips to mine in a mind-numbing kiss.

"Great" he whispered as he pulled back.

"Good night, James" I said as I moved towards the door.

"Good night,Lily" he said and left to go to his own dorm. I entered my dorm to find it empty except for my cat sitting on her bed. As I jumped onto my bed, the only thing going on in my mind was, 'Wow, tomorrow will be **so** different'.

* * *

A/N: _cookies with rainbow sprinkles to whoever who reviews!_


End file.
